wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Helga von Bulow
Standartenführer Helga von Bulow was the secondary antagonist of Return to Castle Wolfenstein. She is a high ranking member of the SS Paranormal Division and was in charge of the garrison at Wulfburg. Background A loyal disciple of the high priestess Marianna Blavatsky, Helga was a capable leader but made too many careless decisions that jeopardized the safety of her troops. While the all-female Elite Guard squad remained fanatically loyal to her, the male soldiers under her command were skeptical of her abilities. Cursed Sands Helga displeased with Major Gerhard Wechsler' '''disregarding of the mission to recover some ancient tablets sealed away within an underground tomb in Ras el-Hadid, she flew to Egypt to take the control over the mission by herself. Upon successfully finding the tablets, Helga contemptuously brushed aside fears of an excavation team member that the tablets were protected by a curse. She took the tablets, delightedly remarking that Himmler was going to be very pleased. As Helga and her bodyguards moved through the catacombs, they were pursued by B.J. Blazkowicz and Agent One. Despite their best efforts, the two men could not prevent Helga from reaching the airfield first and getting away. Receiving orders from HQ to follow her, Agent One and Blazkowicz stole a Junkers Ju-52 transport plane and flew to Germany in pursuit. As they neared the castle, German antiaircraft guns opened fire on the stolen aircraft, severely damaging it. Agent One managed to perform a crash-landing well enough that both men lived, but they were knocked out. Helga arrived soon after, personally leading a team of soldiers sent to investigate. Upon discovering the two agents were still alive, Helga remarked "Not for long," and ordered her men to bring the agents back to the castle for a brutal interrogation by Zee. Return to Castle Wolfenstein Working with scientist Prof. Zemph, Helga discovered the corpse of the Third Dark Knight in the Wulfburg Church and ordered Zemph to perform the extraction process. When informed of Blazkowicz's arrival, Helga ordered her Elite Guard to deal with him while she and Zemph retreated out of the church. Arriving at the Tomb of Olaric, Helga desired to acquire the Dagger of Warding, believing that it would help the Nazi war machine. Zemph, however, warned her of the dire consequences of taking the dagger and pleaded her to stop but Helga made up her mind and shot Zemph dead with her Luger. Taking the dagger, Helga beheld the monstrous form of Olaric rising from his grave. Before she could react, Helga was brutally dismembered by Olaric as her body parts are all over inside the Tomb. Personality and traits This headstrong woman has studied under Marianna Blavatsky and does everything she can to help her teacher. Helga has become a leader in her own right, establishing the Elite Guards to further the cause of the SS Paranormal Division. While she has learned much from the Oberführer Blavatsky, von Bulow tends to be impetuous. She tries too hard, sometimes, running headlong into situations where discretion may be necessary. Quotes Notes * In the German version of this game, her name is '''Helga von Braun'. *In a note to Marianna Blavatsky her rank is Oberst even though she is a member of the SS and would be a Standartenführer but both ranks are a Colonel. Appearances Helga von Bulow appears in Return to Castle Wolfenstein and console-exclusive Cursed Sands campaign''. ''Helga von Schabbs in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood seems to be based on her. Gallery Helga.jpg|Full body view. RTCW - Helga's Remains.PNG|Helga's remains in the Tomb. Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein characters Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Occult Executives Category:Females Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Germans Category:Axis Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Characters Category:Schutzstaffel (SS)